The Past of Haruhi Suzumiya
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Three months after Kyon quits the Brigade, five strangers with mysterious powers appear and request Kyon's help in finding Haruhi. After they take her powers, Kyon is forced to take Haruhi on a quest to find out the truth about her past, and their future.
1. Chapter 1

_Three Months Ago_

It was January. The winter holidays were over. It was time to go back to school. Goody. Another day in high school.

Anyway, it seemed like it was just gonna be like any other day of high school. Full of random Haruhi madness. Can hardly wait. Insert sarcastic leap of joy here.

If only I had known that today, unlike any of my other days, was going to be very different…

After class ended, I trudged down to the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom. As usual, I heard Ms. Asahina squealing while Haruhi tried to put her in some new outfit.

"C'mon, Mikuru, put it on already," I heard Haruhi say in that irritatingly energetic voice.

"N-no, I…I don't…" Ms. Asahina replied in that unbearably cute high pitched voice she had.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be cute on you. You'll look so sexy in it. Trust me."

I figured it would be awhile, so I pulled out my music player and, plugging my ear buds in, cranked up the volume. I was so busy listening to my tunes that I didn't notice Koizumi sitting next to me.

"Whatcha listening to?" he asked. I jumped a little bit, not expecting that. I pulled out my ear buds and paused the music.

"Nothing, really," I replied in my normal bored voice. He just sat there and smiled in that annoying way of his. _Someday_, I thought, _I'm gonna have to take a picture of that smile. Put it up on my bedroom wall. Throw darts at it. Yea. That'll be fun. _

The door was thrown open wide, and I heard Haruhi command us to enter. Sighing heavily, I put my player away in my pocket and entered the room.

I nearly got a nosebleed. There was Miss Asahina, in one of the most suggestive outfits I had ever seen in her in yet. Next to her stood Haruhi, smiling happily as she stated, "Doesn't she look super cute?"

It felt like an eternity before the gears in my mind started up again. Ms. Asahina was shivering with extreme embarrassment. I could see tears in her eyes as she looked over at me. Her cheeks were beet red.

"Help…me…" she whispered. My eyes widened in horror. It was something I never expected from Ms. Asahina, considering everything Haruhi had put her through in the past two years.

I felt my fist clenching, just like when I almost his Haruhi a year or so ago. My teeth clenched so hard that my jaw began to hurt.

"HARUHI, HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?"

She turned her head and focused her eyes on me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, anger beginning to seep into her expression.

"That outfit!" I shouted again. "It's extremely inappropriate! You can't make anyone wear anything that degrading, especially on school property! I've put up with your crap for this long, but you've just crossed the line, Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Haruhi glared at me, her eyes flashing with near uncontrollable anger.

"How dare you order me around! I am the Brigade Leader! I have no need to explain my reasoning to you! I thought you'd know that by now!"

By now I could feel my face becoming flushed with anger. At that point, something inside me snapped. My vision changed. I saw everything in a blood red tint. I dimly remember Haruhi's angry face becoming one of sheer terror as I grabbed the table and with one heave tipped in on its side. There was a large thud as it hit the floor. I vaguely remember grabbing at the various outfits that Ms. Asahina wore and tearing them to shreds.

It might have been a few minutes later, or a few hours, I really can't remember, but when the red mist that had clouded my vision dissipated, I heard someone breathing heavily. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was me. The room was in vast disarray. Yuki was staring at me with that same look she had during the two years I knew her. Ms. Asahina was in a corner curled up in a ball. Haruhi and Koizumi were staring at me; Haruhi was completely frozen in shock, horror and fear, while Koizumi wore an unusually stern face.

Still fuming, I walked up to Haruhi, who shrunk back from me as if I was some kind of scary monster, which, maybe I was at the moment. I certainly felt like one, and it felt fantastic.

In a calm voice that surprised even me, considering the amount of anger and hate I had for Haruhi at the moment, I stated, "I quit." I then walked past the still frozen figure of Haruhi, grabbed my backpack and walked out with an air of determination. I knew where I was going next.

As I left the clubroom, I heard the door open behind me and a pair of footsteps following me, trying to catch up. I picked up the pace, but the person who was following me caught up. I didn't slacken.

"Once again, you have proven how unpredictable you can be," Koizumi said.

"Buzz off," I replied with venom in my voice.

"Do you realize what you've done? Closed Space could open any minute," he continued.

Again I lost it. I stopped, grabbed Koizumi by the collar and threw him against the nearest wall.

"I have had ENOUGH!" I shouted. Enough of the Brigade, Enough of HARUHI! She has treated me and everyone else with contempt and derision for far too long! I don't care if she does destroy the world. At least I won't have to suffer anymore if she kills me. HELL has to be better than life with Haruhi!"

I released him, turned and walked purposely down the hall. A few minutes later I came to an office.

"Can I help yo-oh my!" the lady at the desk started at the sight of me.

I looked over at the mirror. I was a complete mess. I apologized for my appearance and quickly tried to straighten myself up. Then, putting on as calm a face as I could I turned back.

"Is it possible for me to be transferred out of my class into another one?" I asked.

The woman began to reply, but then looked closely at me. She saw that I was in some sort of distress and nodded. She opened her drawer and brought out a book.

"What's your name?"

I gave it to her.

"Current class?"

I gave it to her as well.

After a half an hour, I left the room. My only request was that if anyone were to ask which class I was in, that she wouldn't tell, although I knew that wasn't going to hold for long. I walked down the hall and found my new classroom. I wasn't expecting to find anyone in the room, but the teacher was still here. I introduced myself and handed him the transfer papers. He smiled, welcomed me warmly (which was a relief, since I hadn't had anyone treat me well in a long time) and pointed me to an empty desk and said that it was vacant. I thanked him and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Have become a fan of this show, and just couldn't help but to include it in my ever expanding massive fanfiction, the Archives of Sueñalon. If you want to, go ahead and read them. They're all on my page, but are not set in this universe. This story may be able to stand somewhat on its own, I think. Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

It had been three months since I quite the S.O.S. Brigade. I had only seen one members of the Brigade in passing, and I was still too bitter to say anything to him.

I was watching something on T.V. after school when I received the visitors.

It was a very dark and gloomy April day. It was threatening to rain. I could smell it in the air. There was no one else but me home, as they were at a play that my sister was putting on. I wasn't interested and my parents didn't force me to go. Besides, I was going to go to the second performance tomorrow night anyway.

While I was phased out I suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sighing, I turned off the T.V. and went to the door.

In the door stood four strangers, each with hoods covering their faces. Two had dark leather crimson hoodies, one had a dark yellow leather hoodie, and the leader, or the person I assumed to be the leader had a very dark blue leather hoodie. The man in blue, an American by the looks of him, was looking straight at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bored voice.

"You are Kyon," he stated.

That threw me off. It wasn't a question. It was like he was stating a fact, as if he knew who he was before I opened the door.

I found myself nodding and replying in the affirmative.

"We need to talk," he continued. "It's about someone you know. Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya."

I tried to control my anger, but my reaction must have been seen because the man raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "but I don't want to talk about her."

He looked at me with a questioning look. "This is a very important matter. We must speak."

"Sorry," I replied, trying hard not to let any anger creep into my voice, "I'm not the person to speak to regarding her. What am I, her keeper?"

The man smiled, as if I had said something funny, and then became serious again. "The whole of the world may be in jeopardy," he insisted again.

"No!" I replied more forcefully and angry than I had intended. That's when something unexpected happened. The man sighed and stroked his beard. "I was hoping you'd be a bit more cooperative, but now I see we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Suddenly I found that I couldn't move. I found myself hovering over the floor and moving back into the house. Everything seemed to be glowing blue. I realized that it was coming from me. As I moved silently away from the door, the cloaked figures entered as silently as I was floating. I found myself in a sitting position on the couch suddenly. The blue glow disappeared and I could move again.

"Please don't force me to do that again," the same voice replied. I turned. The cloaked figures hadn't removed their hoods yet. They silently walked in and sat down, their heads bent. The man in blue sat in the chair across from me. He was the only one not lowering his head. What surprised me even more was when he removed his hood.

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated his face. He seemed like a well built teen, I'd say no more than twenty, twenty one. I could see a serious look in his eyes as he stared at me. He had long hair tied back into a tight ponytail. He also sported a very well trimmed beard. I also sensed an air of some dignity coming from him, almost like a royal dignity.

"We have no wish to harm you, Kyon," the man continued, "but we need to find Haruhi Suzumiya, and you are the only one we were willing to come to."

I stared at them. "Why me?"

"Because the other three members of the Brigade are and esper, an alien and a time traveler. They might suspect something."

_And I wouldn't, is that it?_ I thought.

The man chuckled. "No of course we expected you to be suspicious, but you are the closest to Haruhi Suzumiya."

_Was_, I thought again.

The man cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean, was?"

My eyes widened. Could they read my mind?

"Yes we can," the man replied to my unspoken thought, "but I find it invasive, and only use it if necessary. Now, did you quit the Brigade?"

I nodded. The strange man leaned back in his chair as another flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a loud clash of thunder. The man looked out the window with a serious, almost sad look on his face.

"If I may ask," I broke the silence, "What do you need with Haruhi?"

I could swear that I saw a tear fall from the man's face, but as he turned towards me it disappeared.

"She has become too dangerous. We must take her reality bending powers from her."

_Okay, and how do you plan on doin that?_ I thought.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," he said as he turned towards the dark gloomy street. "We can handle Haruhi Suzumiya. She's one of us."

_No way that you are like Haruhi_, I thought again.

He turned to me again. "Please, just speak your thoughts aloud. And I'm afraid I can't tell you everything just yet. Oh! But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself and my friends."

At that, the others raised their heads and lifted off their face-covering hoods. I saw two blonde teen girls and another man who looked a little like the leader, but with a lighter hair tone. They seemed to exhibit the same type of royal dignity as the leader.

"I am afraid that we can't reveal our real names. I just thought that it was rude of me to keep their faces hidden. I will tell you how they are related to me. This is my lovely wife," and here he gestured to the girl in the yellow hoodie. She was indeed very beautiful. She bowed to me and said, "Nice to meet you, Kyon."

"And the two in red beside me are my son and his wife."

_Wait, what? They look the same age! How is that possible?_

The couple in red bowed and greeted me. I bowed back.

"Now," the leader continued after the introductions had been concluded, "will you help us at least locate her? Or will I be forced to invade your mind more than I want?"

I began to sweat. I had slowly begun to realize that these people, or at least the man talking, weren't normal human beings. And if he could read my mind that easily, well…I really didn't want to think about it.

I sighed and said that I would help.

"Excellent!" the man said as he stood up. "Grab your jacket. We need to go right now."

"Now?" I repeated his last word with an air of incredulity .

"The less time we waste, the better. And the fact that you left doesn't especially help her emotional state."

I groaned. _Everything seems to come back to me, doesn't it?_ If the man had heard my clearly audible thought, he didn't show it.

I sullenly grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. The sky had broken open and rain was pouring down in sheets.

"It has begun, father," I heard the man in red tell the man in blue (They're father and son? Seriously?)

"I can feel it, son," the man in blue replied (And I wish I knew their names, I hate having to identify them by the color of their hoodies). He turned to me. "Get in."

"Get in what?" I asked, confused.

"That," he pointed behind me. I turned. There, hovering in the middle of my backyard was the strangest vehicle I had ever seen. A ramp appeared and landed on the ground. The leader ran up, then turned to me and yelled above the sound of the rain and wind, "Get in. Tou don't want to get wet, do you?"

Rolling my eyes, I jogged up the ramp, followed the man. The others followed suit. I was placed in a seat in the front. The leader climbed into what I assumed was the pilot's seat.

"Now, you're going to have to tell me where to go," he said as he began to push buttons, "I don't know Japan very well."

"And yet, you know Japanese," I replied, a small smile escaping my lips.

"Actually, I don't." yet another surprise. He turned to me with a big grin that reminded me of Koizumi's smiles.

"Notice how my lips aren't in sync with the words you're hearing." It was then that I noticed that what he said was true. I was too confused and a frightened to notice it before, but his lips dodn't move the same way as his speech did.

"Another form of telepathy we have," he concluded as he continued to push buttons. What looked like holographic displays popped up as he finished pushing buttons. "I can't speak Japanese. I'm speaking English. If I were to speak to you," and then he said something which I didn't understand, but his lips and the words were now in sync.

"See what I mean?" returning to Japanese. "But I have no time to explain." He pushed a button, and one of the displays dwarfed the rest. I recognized it as the road layout of the city. A red light blinked, and I recognized the layout of roads where it was blinking.

"I need you to tell me where the school is," he said. His telepathically translated voice had a hint of worry in it now as more lightning flashed.

I pointed to the school. He bowed in thanks and then we were moving. I couldn't feel anything, but from the red dot and the windows I could tell that we were moving. I could see people running in the rain, trying to get to shelter.

"Wait, can't people see us?"

The leader didn't reply. I heard the soft, gentle voice of the lady in yellow reply, "We're cloaked. No one can see, hear, or detect us with your current level of technology. It is possible that Nagato might be able to detect us, but if she did, she couldn't stop what we need to do."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair, absent-mindedly staring out the window.

Eventually, I saw the school coming into view. The pilot picked an open space and landed. After exiting, the ship disappeared in a blink.

"Lead us to the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom." The man requested, no, ordered. I sighed and led them inside.

The school was nearly empty. On the way to the clubroom, the wife of the leader began talking to me.

"Why did you quit the Brigade?" she began.

I didn't even know where to begin. "I just had enough," was all I could say. I hoped that no one would make me explain further.

One positive thing about mind-readers: they know exactly when to back up and leave me alone.

Eventually, we reached the door. I hadn't seen it in three months.

It was time for the confrontation I had been so desperate to avoid.

I knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how the confrontation, as Kyon so aptly put it, goes? Stay tuned!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

"C-come in," I heard a soft voice say. I recognized it as Haruhi's.

I entered. Haruhi was staring out the window, just looking at the rain as it poured down on the schoolyards. Behind her, Koizumi and Nagato were duking it out in chess. Mikuru was brewing tea in her traditional maid garb.

Koizumi turned. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Kyon!"

At that Haruhi turned quickly. I saw slight anger in her eyes.

Haruhi was the first to speak. "So, the deserter returns," she spat out. "Come to beg for forgiveness?"

"No, I haven't," I replied in a neutral voice.

"What do you want? If you're not a member, you can't be here!" Haruhi rejoined, her own voice poorly controlled. I forced my expression to become neutral, which seemed to infuriate her. It was then that I heard another voice.

"He is not here to rejoin. We forced him to come here."

The leader placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me aside. I let him, somehow knowing that my part in this tale was over. He slowly moved aside and stared at Haruhi. I couldn't exactly tell, but I thought I could see a small tear. Behind him stood the three others, with their hoods still covering their head, but as they entered they reached up and took off their hoods. I finally saw them in half decent light.

The leader stated, "You are Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Yea? So?" Haruhi said, clearly annoyed. "Do you have a case you need solving or something?"

"You could say that."

Yuki then suddenly stood and looked at the strangers. She pointed at them and made some gibberish noises, which meant that she was trying to rewrite data or something.

The stranger smiled. "Not today, Yuki Nagato," he said. Nagato then lowered her hand, but didn't sit back down. He then focused his attention back at Haruhi, and his expression sombered.

"Son," he said, addressing the other man, "hand me the charges."

_Charges?_ I had gone from interested to confused. Seriously, who were these people?

The younger looking man handed his father what looked like some sort of ancient scroll. He took it and opened it.

"Red Warrior Haruhi Suzumiya, born April 23, 2645, having been tried by the Council of Twelve, has been found guilty of the following."

By this time, everyone was staring at the man reading the scroll in a look of utter confusion. Haruhi looked especially confused. She wasn't born in that year. He had gotten the date right, however. And what was with the Red Warrior bit?

"First: you are guilty of disobeying the Principle of Noninterference. Second, you are guilty of attempting to escape the Council's just discipline. Third, most seriously, you are guilty of performing the Forbidden Act, of which the crime should be instant death."

He closed the scroll. By this time Haruhi looked like she was was in mental gridlock. If it had been any other situation, I would have hidden a small laugh, but this situation wasn't normal.

"Fortunately, I was able to commute the sentence of instant death." Haruhi's expression had slowly turned to one of slight fear.

"Your punishment has been placed in my hands by the Council, since you were once my pupil, and the most incredibly talented one I ever had."

"I don't even know you," Haruhi said in a threatening voice.

He nodded. "I know. But you did at one point. The Forbidden Act is flawed. And now, for your punishment." He waved his hand.

At that, the light from outside changed. Haruhi turned and looked outside. The sky was gray. _Closed Space_, I thought. _Great_.

"I guess you guys were telling the truth after all," I whispered.

"Of course," the stranger said. "I am not in the habit of lying, Kyon. Now, if you'll please stay out of what's going to happen, this will go by faster." Then he turned to his followers, or companions, or whatever, and stated carlmy, "Restrain them."

Suddenly there was an explosion of movement. I just stood in shock as the other three strangers pounced on Koizumi, Ms. Asahina and Nagato with impossible moves. They reminded me of scenes from that increadibly popular American movie, _The Matrix._ The three attempted to fight back, but then something strange happened.

They began to _glow_.

Koizumi had been attacked by the leader's son. Ironically, a red energy surrounded his body. Koizumi struggled to get free, but the energy bonds were impenetrable.

The same had happened to Ms. Asahina and Nagato. Ms. Asahina had been attacked by the girl in yellow, and Nagato by the other girl, who was wearing red. Ms. Asahina, who was scared stiff, was surrounded by yellow energy, and Nagato, who was just staring, was surrounded by the same color red energy as the one Koizumi was trapped in.

I was the only one not trapped. I just backed up. The leader was facing Haruhi with a calm expression, almost like he was unaware of the brief chaos that had just ensued. The table and desk with the computer on it were moved aside by blue energy. I assumed that was the leader's doing. I felt a slight wind. It picked up rather quickly. I saw dust form a perfect spinning sphere around him. The dust suddenly disappeared and was replaced by glowing bright blue energy. It reminded me of the first time I saw Koizumi go esper, if that's even a phrase. It became so blinding that I had to cover my eyes.

A few seconds later the wind suddenly stopped. The intensity of the blue light had decreased, but hadn't dissipated. I opened my eyes, and was further shocked by what I saw.

The young man wasn't there anymore. Instead, what looked like a blue ball of plasma hovered where he had stood. Things were happening to fast for me, but since Haruhi hadn't seen what I had seen in the past two years, she had gone stone white.

"Red Warrior Haruhi Suzumiya," I heard a voice say, "As of now, being charged by the Council of Twelve, the Dreamer, and God Almighty, I hereby revoke your powers!"

The ball of light had increased in intensity at every word, and at that last word blue shots of lightning reached out for Haruhi and engulfed her.

Koizumi was frantic by this time, Ms. Asahina was unconscious, and Nagato was still staring at the spectacle, all three still bound by their energy bonds. One went straight for her head. Blinding light covered the room for a brief moment, and then diminished. After that, I looked. Haruhi had fainted. The blue globe of light was changing shape. It was forming into a human shape. _No, it couldn't be…_

It was. The leader reformed, and then promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Name of the strangers will be revealed next chapter!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morbius!" the girl in yellow shouted in visible fear. So, he has a name now. Morbius' wife ran over to him and grabbed him, the yellow bonds around Ms. Asahina dropping. She collapsed to the floor as well.

Morbius had been grabbed by his wife and was being pulled up by her. I saw a look of worry on her face. He stirred and slowly began to sit up.

"I'm fine, Liz," he said. Another name. Finally. 'Liz' smiled and hugged her husband. Morbius hugged her back.

"Is it done, dad?" the man in red asked.

"Yes, Nightwing." He opened his clenched fist and revealed a small gold ring with a large red jewel. It looked like there were bright red clouds inside it.

"Here is her Spark," Morbius stated. Everyone barged around and looked at it, releasing the other two. Koizumi fell to the floor in an undignified sprawl. Despite the situation I hid a small laugh. Nagato just landed on her feet quietly. She walked over and also looked at the ring.

I let curiosity get the better of me and I stood and walked over. At that moment I saw Koizumi start to glow his esper red. I turned and saw what he was doing.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I shouted. At my suydden outburst Morbius looked over and saw him as well. With a loud grunt, he waved his hand again, and we were back in normal space. The red esper power instantly disappeared. Morbius quickly stood and faced Koizumi, almost as if his pain had vanished.

"Nice try, Koizumi," he said, "but I am well aware of your powers. I am also aware of who the other two are."

He stood and went to the front of the clubroom. The furniture seemed to reset itself. In a few seconds the room looked the same, no evidence of what had happened except for the collapsed figures of Haruhi and Ms. Asahina.

"Veronica, could you wake Mikuru?"

"Like, totally," the girl called Veroinica said in an obviously exaggerated California Valley Girl voice. Morbius smiled and laughed softly at that.

"Still haven't gotten rid of that Valley Girl accent even after two hundred years, eh Veronica?"

"Aw, c'mon!" she fake whined. Soon the strange group was laughing.

"Okay, enough laughing. Time for some explaining," Morbius stated. The laughter died down. Morbius waited while Veronica went to wake up Ms. Asahina. I went to help Veronica, and soon we had her sitting in a chair. Veronica produced a bottle full of a sweet smelling liquid and gently helped Ms. Asahina drink it. After a few minutes she was alert and awake, with a scared look still on her face.

"Okay, ladies and germs, gather around the table, and you will get your answers, which I'm sure you all have."

Boy, did I ever. Who are you really? What did you do to Haruhi? How did you create closed space? The list just kept rolling on and on.

"First, let me tell you who I am. My name is Morbius Verde, the first Blue Warrior of Sueñalon in many years and head of the Council of Twelve. I come from another universe. I'm sure Ms. Yuki Nagato can confirm that, considering how many different quantum signatures I have on me."

I looked at Nagato, and she nodded in conformation. This was all too much for my poor brain to handle in one day.

"This is my Wife, Elizabeth Verde, the first Yellow Warrior of Sueñalon," Morbius continued as he pointed to the girl he'd called Liz. "This is my son Nightwing, the First Red Warrior and the current Dreamer. And this is his wife Veronica."

He looked around the room, as if to make sure his captive audience was paying attention. And boy were we ever.

"We know who you are, of course. Ms. Mikuru Asahina, time traveler from the year 2315. I have a question for you: can you get into contact with your superiors anymore?"

Ms. Asahina looked a bit confused, and then pure terror shot across her face.

"What happened to them!" she screamed in a terrified face, "It's as if…!"

"You are correct. Your future no longer exists. It has been erased from existence. It was only because you were in what you call Closed Space that you survived. You and the current time travelers in this century have become a living paradox, thanks to a few of my people. Oh, and also, your Temporal Plane Destruction Device will no longer function. Time travel can no longer be permitted." He waved his hand, and his hand glowed blue. I assumed that he had destroyed her T.P.D.D.

What is going on here?

He turned to Nagato.

"Ms. Yuki Nagato, agent of the _Data Integration Thought Entity_. What you don't know is that you are a full human. You were, in a sense, created five years ago. You are a clone, heavily modified with nanomachines to suppress your emotions and to keep in constant contact with the D.I.T.E. to manipulate what you call special data, or reality. As a citizen of the Prime Universe, I can no longer allow that. As we speak, the rest of the Council is busy hunting down and destroying the D.I.T.E. Others of my kind are holding the other interfaces as the D.I.T.E. dies so that they will not die themselves."

Nagato stood sharply. At this point, I did as well. I finally couldn't take it.

"What gives you the right to destroy the D.I.T.E.?"

He turned to me, a grave look on his face.

"Ask Nagato how many races the D.I.T.E. has eliminated to accomplish its goals."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Nagato. In her standard monotone voice she replied, "One hundred and twenty seven."

My eyes widened in shock, but they widened even more at what Morbius said next.

"The D.I.T.E. was planning to eliminate the human race next if Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya wasn't the answer to its stalled evolution. Is that not correct, Nagato?"

"Yes," Nagato replied in her monotone voice.

"You see?" Morbius said, turning to me. "Fortunately, your universe, Universe 15532, is the only one with a D.I.T.E. in it. We have a duty to our fellow humans, even if they aren't Warriors or from our universe. And that includes an Interface such as you. When the time comes, your link will be permanently severed. You will still have some of your abilities, but others can no longer be allowed." He glanced off and his eyes defocused for a second, then refocused on Nagato. "And as of now, Ms. Yuki Nagato, you link from the D.I.T.E. is permanently severed."

At that a look appeared that seemed out of place on Nagato's face: slight panic. I wasn't surprised. It was probably almost as if her ears had suddenly disappeared. The panic disappeared as she fell down, only to be caught by Elizabeth.

"Being only five years old, her new emotions will overwhelm her. You all must help her." He then turned to Koizumi. His smile returned. "And now for you, Itsuki Koizumi, agent of the Organization of Espers. Your powers could only be used in what you call Closed Space, but as we speak, more of my people are circling the globe and granting your people power to use in the real world."

Koizumi just stood there, like a statue. Morbius smiled.

"And now, I will do the same for you." Morbius raised his hand, and Koizumi began to glow blue. It was only for a few seconds, and then he stopped.

"Go ahead, try it," Morbius said. Koizumi closed his eyes and I saw his esper powers activate. Suddenly he thrust his hand at Morbius and red energy shot out towards him. It never made it. It was absorbed in some type of personal shield.

"When are you going to learn, Koizumi?" Morbius asked, smiling even more. He turned to me, still smiling and said, "As for you, Kyon…"

He stopped abruptly. His eyes widened and his smile disappeared. I was afraid now. He leapt off the table and raced over to me. I was about to retreat, but something stopped me. He came uncomfortably close and looked into my eyes, as if searching for something.

"Father, he is one," Nightwing said out of nowhere. Morbius turned sharply and faced his son.

"You are positive?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What about this version of Earth? Is it–?"

"Rainbow Particles are already saturating Earth, Mars and Venus. I'd say it will occur in a few minutes."

"Then we have little time!" Morbius shouted. He reached for his side and I heard what sounded like a sword being unsheathed, which it was. He jumped on top of the table again and faced the clubroom door. With a flourish of movement, he began to slash at air. With each slash, what looked like a tear in the fabric of space appeared. Finally, a hole had appeared. White light poured into the room.

"Grab Haruhi and let's go!" Morbius ordered me. Not wanting to argue, and still reeling from information overload, I ran over and picked up Haruhi. Everyone else was now filing into the circle of light. Soon it was just me, Morbius and Haruhi.

"After you," Morbius said as he gestured to the circle. I sighed heavily and walked through.

* * *

><p><strong>Things will begin to get interesting soon. Enjoy!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

Instantly I found myself in a large room. It didn't look like any room I had ever seen before. It was as big as a large cathedral, even bigger, in fact. The others were also looking around astonished, even Nagato, who was being supported by Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, come with me. Veronica, Nightwing, will you take our guests to the conference room. We will be with them shortly."

"Of course. Follow me, if you please."

Elizabeth handed Nagato to Veronica. I was still carrying Haruhi and Ms. Asahina was clutching onto my shirt like there was no tomorrow. It was then I realized that I was now in my school uniform. Great. How did that happen? _Well, I think that's the least of my problems now, isn't it?_

We eventually found ourselves in what I assumed was the conference room Morbius had referred to, but it looked way to futuristic.

"Please, have a seat," Nightwing said pleasantly as he gestured to the table. "My father will be with you shortly." With that, he took his wife's hand and left.

I asked Ms. Asahina to pull a chair out for me, which she did without a peep. I placed the still unconscious Haruhi in the chair and tried to make her as comfortable as I could. I sat in another chair. Mikuru, who had by some mysterious happenstance been changed into her school uniform, sat in one of the chairs next to me, still white faced. Nagato placed herself in the other chair next to me. They both pushed their chairs closer to mine. They both looked extremely terrified. To tell the truth, I was pretty scared myself.

Koizumi was the first to speak.

"What have you done, Kyon?" he asked, rage clearly present in his voice.

"What do you mean, what did I do?" I rejoined.

"You led those people to Haruhi. They attacked her. She's now liable to destroy the world now."

"Really? Who created that Closed Space then? Jiminy Cricket? If I remember correctly, it was that Morbius character who created it, not Haruhi."

"It had to have been Haruhi," Koizumi retorted, his surety seeming to fade, "who else ocould it have been?"

"And what about what Morbius did after the Closed Space formed? What do you think he did to Haruhi? Played patty-cake?"

"I…I don't…"

"And," I continued, on a roll now, "what about what he said before he did it? What about those strange powers he demonstrated. What about what he did to you, Asahina and Nagato? What about–?"

"Okay, I get it!" Koizumi shouted. "I just can't cope with the fact that Haruhi's powers may actually be gone for good. And, I am a bit angry at you anyway."

Now that was something I didn't expect to come from Koizumi's lips, but I sort of understood. My outburst in the clubroom three months ago must have opened a bunch of Closed Spaces. Either that, or something worse.

"After you stormed out, a bucket load of Closed Spaces opened." Yep. I thought so. "I didn't get much sleep for the next three nights."

"I see."

"Her subconscious apparently gained control at the last minute, and only the normal amount of Closed Spaces appeared after that. Her mood declined. We had meeting about once a week until this past week. For some reason, she decided to convene meeting all this week. Something to do with strange weather occurrences through the world, specifically around school."

"It…it was a massive surge of temporal anomalies," Ms. Asahina finally said. "Millions all over the world, m…mostly focused around t…time travelers…" she couldn't finish.

"…interfaces and espers?" I finished. Ms. Asahina nodded somberly.

"Let me as you something, Ms. Asahina," I began, "what did Morbius mean when he said you were now a living paradox?"

She turned to me, took a deep breath and replied, "I…I'm not sure. I remember my past, but it was as if it no longer existed. My T.P.D.D. couldn't get into contact with the future. And now that Morbius destroyed it, I don't know where or when we are."

I turned to Yuki, briefly forgetting her new emotional state. When I saw her, I remembered. I gently leaned closer and asked softly, "Nagato? Are you okay?"

I could see tears slowly begin to form in Nagato's eyes.

"Yuki…" I said, using her first name. She turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I repeated in as caring a voice as I could muster.

She shook her head. I reached over and took her hand in mine. She squeezed it tightly, tears nearly spilling out of her eyes. Then she did something unexpected.

She began to cry.

I stood up, placed my hands on her shoulder and lifted her to her feet.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll help you through this. Emotions can be both pleasant and not at the same time."

She pulled me close and began to cry. Ms. Asahina by this time was on her feet and had crossed over to where I was hugging Nagato. Tears were in her eyes as well. smilng slightly, I pulled her into the hug as well. Both girls were now silently crying. Koizumi had by now apparently gotten over his anger and was now smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. I'm gonna kill you, Koizumi.

"Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

I turned my head towards the source of the sudden new voice. And I nearly fell in shock at what I saw.

Morbius and Elizabeth were standing there, but they were in different clothes. They were wearing what appeared to be some sort of royal clothes. On their heads were glistening gold crowns. Not only that, but hovering next to them were what looked like two miniature humans with fairy wings on their back.

"We hope you'll excuse the wait. We had to say a quick word of greetings to our subjects," Elizabeth said.

"Allow us to introduce the other two hovering next to us. This," he gestured to the person standing next to him, "is Regent Caliban."

"And this," Elizabeth concluded, "is Regent Betania, wife of Caliban and member of the Council of Twelve."

They were royalty! What was going on here?

"Don't worry, Kyon, I'll answer all your questions. Now, if you'll be seated, we will try and answer all your questions as possible."

He gestured to the table again. We retook our seats. Nagato and Ms. Asahina were still crying a bit, but not as much as before. I held each of their hands. Morbius, Elizabeth and their regents or whatever they were passed us and sat at the head of the table.

"Okay then. Questions anyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short. Enjoy it anyhow!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	6. Chapter 6

_Are you kidding?_ I thought. _I have like a planet sized load of questions._

Koizumi was the first to speak, however.

"Are you all some sort of Espers?"

Damn it, Koizumi.

Morbius chuckled. "No, we are all Sueñalon Warriors." He turned to the Fairy named Caliban and asked, "Where is the rest of the Council of Twelve and our other guests?"

"They will be here soon, your majesty."

"Thank you, Regent." He then turned to us. "Next question."

I raised my hand and asked, "What kind of powers do you have?"

Morbius smiled. "I will explain that as soon as my guests arrive. And here they are now."

A group of people began to pour into the room. They all looked exhausted. I saw the table seem to expand and chairs come out of the ground. More magic?

"No, nanotechnological rearrangement," Morbius replied to my unspoken question. He then returned to greeting the others with silent nods and or bows. The group of people took their seats.

"Now, before we answer your question, Kyon, I am going to wake up Haruhi and then introduce our other guests." With that, a soft blue glow surrounded Haruhi, and I saw her stir. Boy, was she gonna be pissed when she woke up.

"If she is angry, we'll have to restrain her," one of the unnamed guests said, speaking my thoughts for me. He looked like he was only fifteen. He had on what looked like a purple battlesuit of some kind and had a bucktooth.

"I know, Timmy," Morbius replied, "We can handle it, though. Her Spark is right here." With that, he raised his left hand. There, on his middle finger, was the ring he had held in his hand after reforming from energy. By this time, Haruhi was fully awake and as I suspected, fuming.

"What is going on? Where am I? What–?"

"Silence!" Morbius said in a loud and authoritative tone. He then turned to the rest of us.

"And now, ladies and germs, allow us to introduce the other guests," Morbius began. It was then that I noticed that we seemed to be speaking perfect English. But I had no time to process this new information as the introductions began.

"Council and other distinguished guests; these are our visitors from Universe 15532. This is Haruhi Suzumiya, the prime target of our little operation in 15532. This is Kyon, who has just become another prime target. This is Itsuki Koizumi, the esper, Mikuru Asahina, the former time traveler and Yuki Nagato, the former humanoid interface for the now dead Entity." He gestured to us as he said our names.

"And now, everyone, will you please introduce yourselves. Just give us your name and where you're from, starting with those who not members of the Council and by family."

Family? I had no time to ask another question as the fifteen year old with the tooth was the first to stand and greet us. A few others stood, except for the two floating fairies who just hovered.. The teen man spoke. "I am Timmy Turner. This is my wife, Trixie, planet Terra. These are my children, Timmy and Tammy Turner and my daughter-in-law Kate. The two fairies were our fairy godparents for a long time. Their names are Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle. We all live on planet Terra, except for Cosmo and Wanda who live here, on planet Haven."

At least I know where I am now. Hold on, did he just say he was married? He doesn't look a day over fifteen!

The family sat down. The next one stood. A young teen with a black jumpsuit with a white "D" on his chest spoke up

"I am Danny Phantom, or Fenton, whenever I'm in human form. This is my wife Samantha. You've already met our daughter, Kate Turner."

Next a young blonde girl in a pink lab coat stood. "I am Doctor Dee Dee Labreck from the double planet Gaia-Simud."

After she sat, a young Asian looking couple stood. "I am Avatar Aang, from planet Elementia. This is my wife, Katara and our son Tenzin."

Next two young girls in what looked like superhero costumes stood up. "We're Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium."

"Good," Morbius said, "And now for the members of the Council of Twelve and their families. For those who don't know, which I suppose would be Haruhi Suzumiya, I am Morbius Verde, leader of the Council and king of planet Haven, the new Fairy Homeworld. This is my wife, Elizabeth Verde, also a member of the Council, my son Nightwing, also a member of the Council and the current Dreamer and my daughter-in-law Veronica, also a member of the council. And this is the newest addition to our little happy family, Toph Bei-Fong Verde, originally from planet Elementia but now lives here."

Next he gestured to a young fairy couple, who stood, so to speak.

"I am Regent Caliban, and this is my wife Regent Betania. I am not a member of the Council but my wife is. She was also the fairy godparents of Elizabeth and Morbius when they were only seventeen. We're from planet Haven."

Next a young human couple stood

"I am Jason Hasley, and this is my wife, Esther Hasley. We're both members of the Council and were from planet Edgeway."

Another young couple stood. Wow, is this council made up entirely of young teens?

"I'm Stephen Russell. This is my wife Chelsae. We're both from planet Gateway."

Next another young Asian couple stood. "I'm Sokka, and this is my wife Suki. We're both members of the Council and both from planet Elementia."

Last another young couple stood.

"I'm Doctor Dexter Labreck. This is my wife Blossom, and you've already met my older sister Dee Dee. I am a member of the Council."

My mind was whirling from information overload.

Morbius laughed. "Okay, now, to answer your question Kyon. Lights!" The lights dimmed and the center of the table seemed to be shoved upwards. Soon a hologram appeared, showing some type of roiling cloudlike landscape. The color reminded me of what oil looks like when mixed with water. Flashes of blue, yellow and red lightning flashed every half second.

"What you are looking at is a recording. Nightwing managed to capture about an hour's worth of footage on the Land of Sueñalon. It's not exactly a land so much as a parallel dimension. I'm sure Nagato can vouch for me."

I turned and in the dim light she simply nodded.

"Let me ask you: according to your knowledge, what causes dreams?"

"I know," I replied, "When were in REM sleep, where are bodies are asleep but our minds are somewhat active, that's when we have dreams."

Morbius smiled. "A good answer, but completely wrong. Whenever any human being from all the known and unknown universes dreams, it's because a portion of their soul is in the Land of Sueñalon. Here, let me show you." The recording seemed to speed up.

"Watch the place I zoom into," Morbius said. The holo-recording zoomed into a portion of the clouds. I saw what looked like a ghostly image of a hairless human appear and just hover, half in the roiling clouds, half out.

"Now, this particular human had good dreams all night, but no one enters this portion of Sueñalon all the time. Some enter this place." Another place appeared. It looked like a black hole in the middle of the rainbow clouds.

"This is Moreñalon, a sub portion of Sueñalon. Now, depending on a number of factors, some being emotional state, type of day that's been had et cetera, the portion of the soul that enters Sueñalon could enter into the Dream Side or the Nightmare Side. Does that make sense?"

Surprisingly, it somewhat did. Wow, I think hanging around Haruhi has rubbed off on me.

"Now, let me ask you another question: have you ever had a dream where you aware that it was a dream and that you could control the dream world you were in at that time?"

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Koizumi nod as well.

"Okay, well, as Warriors of Sueñalon, we have been granted a special ability: the ability to use that power in the real world. Basically, we can dream when we're awake."

"Like a god or something?" Koizumi asked.

At that I saw Morbius' smile fade. So did the smile on his wife's face and those of his family. In fact, it seemed the entire table grew silent.

"That is blasphemous. We are not God. We are merely His servants. Besides, our powers are not infinite, like His."

He mentioned God again. Seriously, are they Christians or something?

"Why don't you ask your question aloud, Kyon?"

Figuring I had nothing to lose, I did.

"Let me say this: it's hard to be a Christian and a Sueñalon Warrior at the same time. None of us were Christians when we first discovered we had the Spark or Sueñalon, but we all are now. There have been, of course, exceptions. Haruhi Suzumiya, for example."

At hearing her name, Haruhi, angrily staring off into space, snapped her attention to Morbius. Morbius just glared at her, and soon she turned her head down.

"Of course, she doesn't remember who she is. Which is why I brought you here, members and former member of the S.O.S. Brigade."

I was thankful that he acknowledged my former membership, and then I realized what he had just said.

"W–what do you mean?" Ms. Asahina asked. It was then I remembered that I was still holding onto her hand as well as Nagato's hand.

The holo-projection changed. A map of a galaxy appeared and what looked like blue lines began to form all over the galaxy.

"You all are going to follow this path to retrace Haruhi Suzumiya's previous life before she attempted the Forbidden Act."

"And just how are we going to do that, even if we wanted to?" Haruhi finally asked, clearly still pissed.

"With this," Morbius answered her harshly. The galaxy was replaced with what appeared to be a very advanced starship.

"This is fresh out of the Saggitarius III Spaceport orbiting Alpha Centauri VIII. It's a Brigade-Class Battle Cruiser, fully equipped with standard weapons, and a few non-standard ones that our Fairy engineers installed a few months ago in anticipation of your mission."

"But what if we don't want to go?" Haruhi repeated, her anger rising.

"You have to go, in chains if you have to. Besides, it'll give you a chance to see outer space. Isn't that what your Brigade was about? Explore unusual things? And trust me; you'll see a bunch of unusual things out there."

Haruhi made a "hmph" sound and went back to sulking. Her sulking was short lived, though.

"Besides, it's not like you have a choice. For the first time in your life, you won't be in command of something. I'm putting Kyon in command of the vessel."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoying it so far? Good! Please comment!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	7. Chapter 7

Ouch. Not a good idea. Even if Haruhi wanted to go, the thought of me being put in control over her was enough to put her over the edge.

Which is exactly what happened.

"WHAAAAT?" she growled as she stood sharply. Oh boy, here we go.

"I'm the Brigade Leader, no matter what!" she spat as she crossed the room to glare at Morbius. He returned the glare with an equally severe one, if not a superior one.

"You have no choice," he said in a calm yet incredibly stern voice. "It's either that, or instant death!" his hand went to his hips and a sword instantly appeared. He drew it and brought the blade to her neck. Haruhi's expression returned to one of shock and fear.

Now, for the life of me, I don't know why I did what I did next. All I remember was at one point I was still sitting and holding Nagato's hand (Ms. Asahina had let go as she had relaxed a bit) and the next I was between Morbius and Haruhi. I heard my voice say something I never thought it would say.

"You'll have to go through me first."

I could hear Haruhi gasp behind me. Morbius just smiled, but held the sword to my neck now.

"Council and distinguished guests, will you excuse me? Go and have a look at the new ship, if you wish. I will join you shortly."

Everyone nodded and got up. It took about a minute for everyone to file out the doors. Soon it was just the S.O.S. Brigade members (former and current), and Morbius, who was still holding the sword to my neck. I had begun to sweat.

"I must say, Kyon, I wasn't expecting a reaction like this from you until much later. You really do care for Haruhi."

"N–no," I stuttered. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! C'mon, Kyon think! "I…I just don't want the girls to see blood here, even if it is Haruhi's." Hate had filtered into my voice at the mention of Haruhi's name. _Weak excuse, Kyon, but it'll have to do._

Morbius threw his head back and laughed, his sword not wavering once.

"I guess you'll have to keep that excuse for now, Kyon," he said in between laughs as he sheathed his sword quietly, which promptly disappeared.

"Now, if you will all follow me, please. I'm going to show you your new home for the next three months of training."

_Training? What the hell?_

We left the room which led to a long terrace that stretched all around the building we were in. Nagato was still clutching onto me as we walked. I looked at the outside for the first time.

And instantly froze in awe.

I saw a picture perfect forest of some unknown type of trees that spread before me. There was a lake that I could swear was in the shape of a heart and in the distance, the sun was peaking over the snow capped mountains to complete the scene. What made the scene unearthly was the large moon hovering in the sky.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

It was Morbius. I realized that I had stopped to look at the scene before me, with Nagato still clutching onto me. I felt like I was going to lose my arm, she was clutching onto it so hard.

"Welcome to planet Haven." Morbius finished, "It used to be called Fairy World, but Regent Caliban got enough votes to change the name to Haven. Personally, I loved the name, but the government here is a very complicated democratic monarchy I had to let the fairy population decide. But that is another story. Now, come on you two, you must see what I have to show you."

"I…in a minute," I replied. Morbius looked from me to Nagato and nodded in understanding. He left.

"Yuki…" I used her first name again, which, as I had hoped, got her attention. She turned to me slowly. She still looked petrified.

"Talk to me," I urged her. "What's wrong?"

A brief breeze blew up. I saw Nagato shiver. Seeing a bench nearby that overlooked the endless landscape, I moved Nagato gently over and we sat down.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, trying to sound as gentle as possible

"I…I don't know," she stammered out a reply. "Contact with the Entity has been severed, all the firewalls I placed around my mental state have been broken and I have become completely human. What is wrong with me? What's happened?"

My heart went out to her. She sounded like a scared child, which is exactly what she had become.

"I…I am also experiencing something I have never experienced before."

"What is it?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. I immediately understood.

"You're scared, Yuki," I explained as best I could. "Everything you knew has just been taken from you, and now you're fully human. You've never really experienced emotions and they've been suddenly thrust upon you." It's almost as if you lost your mother in the grocery store, except you won't ever see her again.

"…scared…" she repeated. I placed a tentative arm around her, and she buried her face into my chest. I felt the moisture of her tears soak my shirt, but really didn't care as I pulled my friend close. Finally I felt the sobs subside. I lifted her head up so that I could look at her. She looked so vulnerable it took all of my willpower not to start crying myself

"Listen," I said, "I will help you through this personal crisis of yours. I'm sure Koizumi and Ms. Asahina would love to help as well. We've all become friends over the years. We will help you. I promise."

She nodded and I could have sworn that I saw a small smile.

"C'mon, let's join the others," I said. She nodded again and I helped her up. She was too weak to walk, so I carried her bridal style. When we rounded another corner, I saw Haruhi. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head bent. When she heard me, she looked up. Her face changed into one of pure fury.

"What do you two think you're doing!" she shouted. I felt Yuki's body tense up as she turned her face away from Haruhi and buried it into my shirt again.

"She was scared, Haruhi," I replied, "and she was too weak from crying and shock, so I'm carrying her. Got a problem with that?"

She made a "hmph" sound. I passed her. Finally we turned another corner. Morbius was standing in front of what looked like elevator doors, talking to the S.O.S. Brigade, as well as a group of other people who looked extremely familiar. One of the guys looked as scared as Yuki. A girl was comforting him. Another girl had a smile that reminded me of Koizumi's, another guy had on a Haruhi-type scowl, and the last guy was stiff as a board. They all had on North High uniforms. That should have tipped me off right there, but my mind was still in overdrive

"Ah! There you three are," Morbius said. I turned back. Haruhi had followed me, her head bent. I turned my head back.

"I want you to meet a few people who will be going along with you," Morbius continued. He smiled mischievously as he stepped out of the way to reveal the strangers.

"Members and non_-_members of the S.O.S. Brigade," he began. _Wait, did he say non-_members_?_

The next few words made the sense of familiarity I felt make complete sense.

"Meet…your gender opposites."

* * *

><p><strong>Threw the "gender opposites" part in there at the last minute. How will both groups react? Don't worry: it will all come clear in time.<strong>

**Now, for those of you wondering what the deal is with the Nickelodeon characters, this work is part of a larger fanfiction arc called the Archives of Sueñalon. The Nickelodeon characters aren't major. A simple explenation: this story takes place in the real universe in the distant future. For clarification, read the Archives, three of which are completed, one (not counting this one) is still in the progress of being written and the rest have yet to be started. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're kidding me, right?" I said in a bored tone. Ironically, the girl who had been comforting the purple haired guy said the same thing at the exact same time. We caught each other's eye.

She was a very beautiful girl. Her figure wasn't too shabby either. She was wearing a North High uniform with the standard brown cardigan for girls. I stared at her for a while without realizing it, and then snapped back into reality. At the same time she did the same, and I realized she had been staring at me. We both blushed and laughed a bit.

"Well," Morbius said while smiling, "This is going to prove to be interesting. But first, allow me to begin with the introductions."

I was still carrying Yuki and was going to put her down, but she still clung to me, so I continued to hold her.

"Haruhi Suzumiya, meet Haruki Suzumiya, your twin brother."

_Wait a second. Are we all twins?_ Judging from the look on who I assumed was my female duplicate, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

"And before anyone asks, no, only Haruhi and Haruki are twins," Morbius continued, slightly nodding at me and my female opposite.

"Mikuru Asahina, meet Mitsuruu Asahina." The two bowed to each other slightly. I then noticed that Mitsuru was a very handsome man. He wasn't very muscular, however, but I could just see the girls falling for him.

"Yuki Nagato, meet Yuuki Nagato." Neither of them said a word, but looked slightly at each other. Yuki then turned away as quickly as possible and buried her face into my shirt again, and Yuuki just put his head in his hands again. My female self put a comforting arm around him.

"Itsuki Koizumi, meet Itsuko Koizumi." Both of them smiled and bowed to each other. Yep, Itsuko was definitely like Itsuki. I thought having one was bad enough, but two? And the other being a girl version? This could get very uncomfortable really fast. I wonder how my female counterpart deals with Itsuko?

Speaking of my female counterpart, I seriously hope…

"Kyon, meet Kyonko."

Damn. Another nickname. Oh well.

"Pleasure," I said as I bowed.

"I was just about to say that," she giggled. I smiled back.

"Kyon is going to be the captain, and Kyonko is going to be second in command of the ship that you will be taking on your mission," Morbius continued. "I must say, if Elizabeth were here–"

"–she'd have a fangirl moment!" the voice of Elizabeth said. Morbius smiled as Elizabeth rushed up to her husband and began to punch him playfully.

Wait, did she say fangirl moment?

"What do you mean, 'Fangirl moment?'" Kyonko beat me to the question.

They turned toward us, put their fingers to their lips and winked as they said, "Sorry, that's classified." They then collapsed into each other's arms laughing. Kyonko and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at the same time. I sighed. This was going to get annoying really quick. Wait, what Morbius and Elizabeth did reminded me of Mikuru. Could it be…naw. That's impossible. Although, I've seen plenty of strange things in the last thirty minutes or so. Our lives being a TV show isn't unlikely.

"Don't worry. After your first stop, everything will be explained in time," Morbius said. "And now, it's time to go to your ship." He gazed off into the distance and defocused his eyes. A shuttle much like the one I had flown in back on Earth.

"Ladies first," Morbius said. All the ladies filed in. However, Morbius stopped Kyonko. As I was filing in, he pulled me back.

"Hey, Itsuki," I called out, "could you take care of Yuki for me?" Ironically, Kyonko had asked the same think to Itsuko regarding Yuuki. Soon it was just me, Morbius and Kyonko.

"I kept you both out here to give you both these." He reached into a pocket and pulled out four rings. They were gold with blue jewels encrusted on them. And for the first time, Kyonko's expression and mine weren't the same. Her eyes widened as she received the gifts from Morbius. I was thinking _are you kidding me?_ Morbius then reached to his hands and pulled off the gold ring with red jewels and handed it to me. It was then I noticed that another one exactly like it was on his other hand. He handed that one to Kyonko.

"You two are to guard these rings with your life," he continued. "The blue rings go on both your middle fingers, and the red ones go on your ring fingers. The red ones will not come off until Haruhi and Haruki have learned. I'm afraid that's all I can say now. Go ahead, put them on."

As I did a strange thing happened. As soon as they slipped on they disappeared. I couldn't even feel them anymore. The same happened when Kyonko put on her three rings. Surprise, surprise.

"Time to get into the shuttle," Morbius said as he gestured that we should go in before him. Kyonko went before me. I followed her.

The only two seats were in the back. Haruhi and Haruki were both sitting in a row by themselves next to the window looking out of it, silently fuming to themselves. Mikuru and Mitsuruu were also alone in a row, looking out the window with silent dread. Itsuki and Itsuko were also in a row by themselves, looking out the windows in bemusement and Yuki and Yuuki were next to a window sound asleep in the back row of four seats. Ironically, all the members of Haruhi's S.O.S. Brigade were sitting on the right side of the cabin while Haruki's were on the left.

Kyonko and I sat next to our respective former Humanoid Interface friends, buckled in and stared ahead bored. I heard the engines start and we lifted off. I figured I'd try and get to know my female half better. Never thought I'd say that.

"So," I began, glancing at her, "how did you get involved with Haruki?"

She glanced back at me. "Somehow I gave her the idea. He seemed bored and normal at first, but after I somehow gave him the idea to form a club, he dragged me by my cardigan into his new club: the S.O.S. Brigade."

"Same here, except she drags me by my tie," I replied, pulling at the aforementioned tie and pulled on it. She laughed and continued the conversation.

"I'm assuming you quit your S.O.S. Brigade a few months ago as well?"

"Why, yes, I did."

During the ascent, we were the only ones who talked, getting to know each other. We were practically identical, except for the fact that during the repeated two week summer; they repeated it one more time than we had. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"_Ladies and your gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you'll look to your right, you will see your new home for the next three months of training and then for your mission_."

I looked out of the window. Kyonko peaked over my shoulder, which made me very uncomfortable, but only for a minute. The sight of the large slender ship made my jaw drop. Not only that, but the planet was reflecting the sun (no, wait, _suns_) off of the blue-white globe beneath us.

"Some ship," I heard Itsuki say.

"Yea," Itsuko replied.

"_Attention, will Kyon and Kyonko report to the cockpit please?_"

Kyonko looked at me, and I looked back at her. I shrugged and gestured for her to go first. She smiled, bowed and after unbuckling, walked down the hall. I followed her.

"Hey, we have gravity," I observed.

"Hmm, so we do," Kyonko replied. Soon we reached the cockpit.

"Ah, there you are," Morbius said. He was sitting on the right side of the cockpit and Elizabeth was on the other side.

"We're about to dock," Elizabeth said. "We thought you two would want to watch, considering how Kyon is going to be captain and Kyonko is going to be second in command of that vessel."

Kyonko and I looked at each other. Then Kyonko smiled and faked wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Better thee than me," she said. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Great.

"Ready? Strap yourselves in. the docking procedure is always a bit bumpy."

I took a seat next to Morbius and Kyonko took the one next to Elizabeth.

"Ready, Lizzie?" Morbius asked.

"Ready, Morb." Morb? Wow, an even dumber nickname than mine.

"Let's do dis!" Morbius said. He then hit a button and spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, make sure your chairs and table trays are in their upright position. It's time to kick the tires and light the fires, big daddy! WOOHOO!"

He then grabbed what looked like a lever and pulled it back. The ship disappeared and we did a loop. I felt a bit nauseous but it eventually went away as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, now it's time." The ship reappeared. It got bigger as we approached what looked like a port that fit our shuttle.

With a bit of a jar we docked. Morbius gave a shout of joy and turned on what I assumed was the intercom.

"Okay, ladies and germs, you can unbuckle your seats now. Time to explore your new home!"

Ladies and germs seems to be one of his favorite phrases, but I digress.

"Lieutenant Drinn," Morbius suddenly said, "is everything ready on your side?" He seemed to be listening to a voice only he could hear. "Good. Stabilizing atmospheric pressure now. Shall we?"

He gestured to us to go forward. I followed Kyonko to the door and waited for it to open.

"Pressure stabilization completed," I heard a mechanical yet female voice say as the door slid open with a soft hiss.

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're still enjoying it! And before anyone asks, Yuki and Kyon are not getting together.<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	9. Chapter 9

Three months passed rather quickly, actually. At first, we were given a tour of the ship. Elizabeth took Kyonko's command group around and Morbius took my command group around. Nagato stayed close to me the whole time, Ms. Asahina had somehow become much more relaxed, I'm guessing because the tech reminded her of her lost future. Koizumi had a fascinated look on his face the whole time and Haruhi still had an angry look on her face.

Morbius then took us to a large conference room and told us how everything was going to work. It was pretty simple, really. I was assigned as the captain of the unnamed ship while Kyonko was to be my first officer. We would work in shifts. My command crew would consist of everyone from my universe except for Haruhi. She and Haruki were just passengers on this trip. The same was true for Kyonko. Our shifts would last for around twelve hours, at which point we would be relieved and the other command crew would take over.

During the first week Haruhi and Haruki were in their rooms. Probably sulking. Kyonko agreed with me on that. The first week was also the hardest, because we were settling in. I had by now accepted the situation. Is that because of all the weird things Haruhi put me through? Probably. Kyonko had also gotten used to the idea, probably for similar reasons.

Also, during that first week, Kyonko and I tried our best to comfort both Nagato's. On the third day, we both went to their rooms, which were on opposite sides of the ship.

When I knocked on Nagato's door I got no response.

"Nagato? Are you there? It's me, Kyon. I just wanna talk." Still nothing. Well, my newly installed Laser Interfacing Network Computer's in our eyes, or LINC's, told me that she was indeed in her room.

"Yuki?" I used her first name, hoping that would get a response out of her. Nada. Zilch. Sighing, I used the captain override to open her door. It was dark inside, so I ordered the lights to go to half brightness. There, lying on the bed, was Nagato, still in her North High uniform. Unlike it's usual appearance, the uniform looked like it had been slept in.

"Yuki? Can I come in?" she didn't respond, which could either mean yes or no. Well, too bad for her if it means no, because I'm going to make it mean yes.

I walked up to the bed, pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"Yuki, please, talk to me."

She finally turned to me, and I nearly gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were blood red.

"What am I?" she asked, her voice nearly breaking. Hearing the sadness in her voice nearly made me cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The Data Integration Though Entity has been terminated. I have no purpose. What am I? Who am I?"

I moved and sat down on the bed next to her and staared at her. Man, poor Nagato. Her face just looked so sad right now. I can't imagine what it would be like. It must be like losing your entire family in one swift stroke.

I formed my response carefully for a few seconds before replying.

"How can you ask what you are, Yuki? You're a human being now. I know that you are no longer connected to the Data Thought Entity, but you aren't purposless. No one ever is. Not me, not you, not Koizumi, not Ms Asahina. Heck, not even Haruhi. Everyone has a purpose. It's our job and duty as human beings to find that purpose. Search it out. No one really knows their purpose at first. I still don't know my entire purpose, but I'm searching for it every day. More so considering what's happened. But I do know this: Yuki Nagato, you do have a purpose. As to who you are, you're one of the greatest people I know. And I have no doubt that, in time, you will become a beautiful woman, both inside and out. And I am proud, no, honored, to know you. To be your friend."

She looked at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes, but I also saw a smile. She sat up. I moved in closer and pulled her into a hug. She stopped for a bit, and then awkwardly reciprocated.

"I promise you, Yuki, that I will help you. After all, you're human now and you're my best friend I've ever had. No man or woman is an island. I know you're scared, and the fact that you've had little experience with human emotions doesn't help. You have my solemn oath that I will help you."

I continued to hug her while she sobbed into my shoulder. While I was hugging her, I asked the computer to play a certain song that I thought might help her.

_Who can say where the road goes,  
>Where the day flows, only time?<br>And who can say if your love grows,  
>As your hearth chose, only time? <em>

I heard her sobs soften at that first verse. I hugged her even tighter and she returned it, no longer awkwardly. The interval vocals sang for a few seconds and then the second verse began.

_Who can say why your heart sights,  
>As your live flies, only time?<br>And who can say why your heart cries  
>when your love lies, only time?<em>

Her sobs were finished by now, and she was just hugging me. I felt her chest move up and down as she breathed.

_Who can say when the roads meet,  
>That love might be ,in your heart?<br>and who can say when the day sleeps,  
>and the night keeps all your heart?<br>Night keeps all your heart._

I broke the hug and looked at her. Her eyes were teary still, but there was a smile on that cute little face of hers. I joined in with Enya on the last verse, and saw her smile widen.

Who can say if your love groves,  
>As your heart chose, only time?<br>And who can say where the road goes  
>Where the day flows, only time?<p>

Who knows? Only time  
>Who knows? Only time<p>

The song stopped, and silence filled the room, but not the uncomfortable silence of before. This time it was the sweetest silence I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

"That…was beautiful, Kyon," she said softly, using my name, for the first time in her life, I imagined.

"Enya is a great artist. You should listen to her."

"That's not what I meant," she replied, "I meant your words. They brought me comfort. Thank you so much." She pulled me into another hug and started crying again, but I could tell that these were tears of joy. I smiled and tears came to my eyes as well. I felt so relieved. Soon, I was softly crying. I probably shouldn't have, considering I'm a guy and guys should act tough, but right now, I didn't care.

"Kyon, why are you crying?"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"I'm just so happy for you. You've begun to heal from your shock. I'm just so happy I could be a part of it, too."

I was so busy comforting Yuki (I wouldn't call her Nagato anymore. That just seemed too impersonal) that I didn't notice that the scenery had changed. We were now sitting on a soft green hill overlooking a valley. A sun was setting in the distance, and the stars were coming out. We were leaning against a tree of some sort

But what stars! I remember seeing a picture of something called the Pleiades Cluster. The stars in this sky looked exactly like them.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I manipulated the data within the confines of the room. I am just as surprised as you are that I still have that ability."

"It's beautiful, Yuki. Where is this place?"

"Planet Gamma-09725. It's a planet from our original universe."

I looked around. It was indeed alien. The plants were very different from ones on Earth. "Such a harsh sounding name for such a beautiful world. Although, I doubt that we would be able to actually visit it now."

"Yes." I felt her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air of the alien world. We were there for a long while when I heard a beeping. Someone was trying to contact me.

"Um, Yuki?" she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her, but we really needed to get back to reality. I answered.

"_Hey, Kyon, where are you?_" It was Morbius. The clock hovering in the corner told me that we had been there for more than two hours.

"I'm in Yuki's room. She's rearranged it to look like a planet from our universe. She's asleep now and I don't want to wake her"

"_I see…_" I saw him smile. "_Hold on. I'll be right there._" He ended the call, and I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

"No no, don't get up," he said as I turned. He looked at Yuki sleeping on my shoulder.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Better, no thanks to you," I replied.

He smiled sadly and looked at the sky, which by now was ablaze with stars. "I know. I should apologize to both Nagatos. You must understand, however, that the Data Integration Thought Entity had no concern for biological life forms. You heard Yuki here; it destroyed over one hundred sentient species to achieve its goal. No matter what it learned from Haruhi and Haruki, it was going to destroy both worlds next. I am sorry, Ms. Nagato."

I looked down and saw that she was awake. She was glaring at Morbius.

"You must understand my predicament, though. I mean, if you were in my situation, what would you have done?"

She still glared at him for a second, but looked off again with a guilty look on her face.

"I would have done the same. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry, Yuki," I reassured her, "It wasn't your fault."

"Kyon's right, Ms. Nagato. It wasn't your fault. You were simply following orders, and no one can blame you for following orders."

I saw tears forming again. "But…"

"Look," he said as he walked over and bent so that he was looking at her. "it really wasn't your fault. No one blames you. I don't blame you, Liz doesn't balme you, and certainly Kyon here doesn't blame you."

"He's right," I said, "I don't blame you. i am a bit upset that you didn't say anything, but I don't blame you one bit."

"So…we're still friends?" she asked.

"Of course we are!" I said. "I meant what I said earlier. I will continue to help you."

The smile that she gave me was the biggest I had ever seen from her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted with delight as she hugged me again. I returned the hug.

"Okay. I'm glad that you are feeling better, Ms. Nagato, but I'm afraid I need Kyon back with me now. We'll let you rest for a while longer. If you're feeling up to it, we're all going to have dinner in about five or so hours."

She smiled at him "I'll be there."

He smiled and waved his hand. The planet disappeared and we were back in Yuki's room. As Morbius and I were leaving, Morbius turned back to face Yuki.

"Oh, and the name of that planet that you were on? The one you called Gamma-09725. In our universe, we call it Bella Terra: Beautiful Earth."

She smiled and said, "I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, new chapter is up. Sorry for not updating it, but I've been working on another Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction called Oncoming Storm (no relation to Doctor Who). Oh, and the name Bella Terra was a salute to the Star Trek: New Earth book series<br>**

**morbiusgreen**


	10. Chapter 10

Like I said, it took us three long months to learn everything we could about the ships systems. Yuki and Yuuki were a great help. Kyonko told me that pretty much the exact same thing happened with her talk with her Nagato, except it was Elizabeth who came. Both Nagatos were still a bit scared, but both Kyonko and I were there with them almost all of the time. We even recruited both Koizumis and the Asahinas to help me. At first, the former interfaces were a bit mistrustful, but they warmed up to the help of the espers and former time travelers.

Of course, for the duration of those months, both Haruhi and Haruki barely left their rooms. Kyonko and I didn't mind at all. We were still angry at them, and seeing as that their powers were gone, we could lash out at them angrily, but after a few months, we began to feel guilt replace our anger. Kyonko and I had several long talks as to why we were chosen to be in the S.O.S. Brigade. We didn't really get an answer.

Finally, our three months of training was ended and I had assigned my "crew," as it were. Yuki became my pilot, Koizumi was my second officer plus weapons man and Ms. Asahina was the doctor. Kyonko's command crew was exactly the same.

Morbius and Elizabeth pronounced us ready to depart. Everyone was there, including the Suzumiya twins. By this time they had become resigned to their fate and no longer looked angry, just very tired.

"Congratulations, Captain Kyon and Commander Kyonko," Morbius said the day before our departure. "You have shown great intelligence and skill in command. You and both your command crews are to be congratulated. I and my wife are going to pray that you're journey will be uneventful. I must warn you, though, that there are factions out there that may try to stop you from achieving your goal. Remember, you must get the Suzumiya twins to remember who they were before they performed the Forbidden Act."

"But…what is this Forbidden Act?" Ms. Asahina asked.

"That's classified," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But don't worry. If you succeed, the Suzumiya twins should be able to explain it to you. Have a safe trip." The king and queen waved goodbye and started to walk away.

"Hey, by the way, you never told us what year it is in this universe," I said.

Morbius turned and said, "2813 A.D., Earth year."

Whoa.

As they left, I glanced back at my command crew and our two guests. Well, I guess it's time for some sort of awesome phrase like, "Let's get this part started," or "Let's roll," or something along those lines. However, I just nodded at the people. Everyone but Haruhi went aboard. She just stared at the planet below us. I walked up to her and stood behind her.

"It's a great view, wouldn't you agree, Haruhi?" I said. She jumped at my voice and turned. When she saw that it was me she turned away with a slightly angry look on her face.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

I leaned on the rail that separated us from the glass. I looked down at the continents and the clouds of Haven.

"I'm surprised at you, you know?" I continued. That got a reaction from her. She turned her head slightly.

"I mean, strange things like this is what you've been looking for all your life, and when you finally find them, you just shut down. I'd have thought you'd be a lot more excited."

"Yea…" she said. She then grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer. "Answer me this: why did you quit? You disrespected me!"

At that the anger returned. I grabbed Haruhi's hands and pulled her off me.

"You really want to know?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, here it goes," I once again had to reform my thoughts, because this was Haruhi we were talking about here. "I'll admit, I was angry at you. angry because you constantly mistreated everyone in the Brigade, especially me and Ms. Asahina. I put up with it because Koizumi said we had to keep you happy, but after what I saw Ms. Asahina in, I just exploded. I couldn't stand the Brigade. I couldn't stand YOU!" I shouted that last word. "I was also disappointed with you and hurt, because I know, deep down, you have the capacity for good things, but you never even attempted to try to help others. You are so selfish. Even at Tanabata four years ago, when you ordered me, a stranger you just met, to write a message to the stars, you didn't even thank me. Ms. Asahina brought me back three years to help you, and I don't even get a simple thank you? Haruhi, you are a beautiful girl and I really like you, so when you aquander your good gifts, it hurts me. I just couldn't be around you anymore. I thought you'd never learn."

By this time she was staring at me with a shocked expression. "Y…you mean…you're John Smith…?"

Had I said that? Oh well, I guess since her powers are gone, I was in the clear.

"Yes, Haruhi. I am John Smith. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was my trump card I was going to use if you ever were about to destroy the world."

I saw her eyes mist over. Oh, crap, was she going to cry. She turned away and wiped her eyes. Typical Haruhi. Always wanting to look tough. Finally she turned around and faced me again

"You hurt me too, you know that Kyon?" I was surprised by that confession. "You were supposed to be there with me, to stay by my side. And when you quit, well, I was so depressed that I did this." She pulled up her sleeve and showed me scars from where she had cut her wrists. I was even more shocked, saddened and even guiltier by the sight.

"Haruhi, how could you?" I felt tears come to my eyes as well. "Just because someone doesn't do what you want, you try and commit suicide? Why, Haruhi? Why! Tell me why!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She shouted at me. She ran away from me into the ship. I saw a drop of liquid fall from her face. A tear. I just stood there, looking towards the door that Haruhi had just run through. Damn, now I felt like a complete jerk. I looked away and down at the planet again.

"Kyon?"

It was Koizumi. I turned. He noticed my face and walked over with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Haruhi. Did you know she tried to kill herself after I quit?"

He nodded and stared at the planet below us. "I was the one that found her. She was in the Brigade room. When she found out that you had transferred out of her class, she tried to find out which one so she could transfer into it as well. But when she did, she was told that she couldn't join because the class was already full. I got a call from someone telling me to go to the clubroom. I found her collapsed in a pool of her own blood, so I called 911. She was saved just in time. You have no idea the amount of Closed Spaces the Organization had to deal with. We even had to bring in espers from the future to deal with them. She eventually settled down, but not by much."

Damn it to hell! Now I felt really terrible.

"How was I supposed to know she loved me?"

Koizumi just smiled. "No offense, Kyon, but you can be a bit dense when it comes to girls."

Yeah. Tell me something I don't know.

"You seriously haven't wondered why she chose you to start her new world a year ago?"

That wasn't what was foremost on my mind at the time, you idiot! "No."

"She wanted you to be with her forever."

I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed, clenching my fists in anger and shame. At that, I heard Koizumi gasp slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kyon. I know it's hard for you. I'll leave you alone. Somehow, a Closed Space has opened around here. I need to take care of it." I heard him running off.

I stood and stumbled into the ship. In a matter of minutes I was in my room, lying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I suddenly found myself standing outside the ship where I had just talked to Haruhi, but it was gray everywhere. A Closed Space? I thought Haruhi didn't have her powers anymore.

Speaking of Haruhi, I spotted her lying on the ground a few feet away from where I was standing. I walked up to her and proceeded to try and wake her up.

"Haruhi, wake up. Please wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes. When she saw me she sat up and looked around.

"Great, another dream. Damn you, Kyon, why are you doing this to me? Why can't I actually believe what I say about love?"

"Well, I didn't expect to see you two in here."

I turned. Koizumi was standing there with his smile.

"When did you get here, Koizumi?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago. It's strange, but no shinjin have showed up yet. They usually show up by now."

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

I ignored Haruhi and said, "I thought Haruhi's powers were gone. What's happened?"

"This Closed Space wasn't created by Ms. Suzumiya. Someone else is causing this."

I heard a screech come from behind me. I turned and saw a shinjin, but this one was different. It wasn't destroying anything. In fact, it was hitting itself. The scream was one of pain. It reminded me of my guilt.

I couldn't help it anymore. I clenched my fists and screamed. The shinjin screamed at the exact same time, and another one appeared.

I collapsed and felt tears come to my eyes. The monsters stopped hitting themselves and clenched their fists. Koizumi and Haruhi looked at me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Well, this is surprising," Koizumi said. "It would seem that you are the source of the Closed Space, Kyon."

"Just…shut up and deal with those monsters Koizumi."

"Sorry. Of course I will." He flew off and went to deal with the monsters. By this time I was on my face, crying my eyes out. I screamed again, letting out my rage at myself. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I stood and began hitting the railing with all my might.

"Kyon! What are you doing? STOP!"

I felt hands grab me and try to pull me away. I had hit myself enough to draw blood.

"Kyon… are you okay?" Haruhi and I were sitting on the ground. She had grabbed a handkerchief and was pressing on the wounds, trying to get the blood to stop. I sat up and looked at her.

"No, no I'm not!" I shouted, angry at myself. The shinjins screamed and began hitting themselves again. "I feel like a total bastard! I just wanted to teach you a lesson the hard way since you wouldn't listen to me, but I never intended for anyone to get hurt, especially you. I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, and if you never forgive me for this, I understand. I just want you to know something, though. I want you to know my main reason."

She looked at me expectantly. I inhaled and wiped the tears from my eyes. Then I said five words I'd never thought I'd ever say to Haruhi

"I love you too, Haruhi." It was then that the world started to spin and I blacked out.

The next moment I found myself on the floor of my quarters. The self inflicted wounds were still there, but I barely noticed them. I stood and wordlessly walked down the corridor to the medical bay.

"Kyon! What happened?" I saw Ms. Asahina rush over to me and lead me over to a chair.

"Long story," I replied tiredly. I just sat there and let Ms. Asahina patch me up.

"We thought we'd find you here, Kyon." It was Koizumi. He was smiling as usual. You can rop the smile now!

"Wait…we?"

Koizumi stepped aside. There, standing in the middle of the hallway was Haruhi. Her head was lowered.

"Oh, uh. I think I should go now," Ms. Asahina stammered. She left quickly, followed by Koizumi. He closed the door behind him. It was just me and Haruhi.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she began. I didn't know whether she was referring to the Closed Space incident a year ago or just now, but the answer to both was the same.

"Yes."

"Oh." She looked up at me, and I could see tears in her eyes again.

"Kyon…?" Her lower lip was trembling. Finally she burst out crying. "I am so sorry!" She ran over and hugged me. My eyes widened.

"For what?"

"For the way I've treated you, Mikuru, everyone!" She continued to cry into my shoulder. This was a side to Haruhi that I'd never seen.

"Please forgive me!" she cried out. Her voice was so dejected and sad it made me want to start crying again.

"Haruhi, it's okay. I forgave you as soon as you told me what you put yourself through. If anything, it's me who needs forgiveness from you. But, like I said, I really don't deserve it."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I forgive you, Kyon."

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Tears began to fall from my eyes again as I pulled her into another hug. Man, how many hugs have I given to girls lately?

Suddenly I felt her arms move upward. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Our faces moved closer to each other slowly. Finally I felt her lips touch mine. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, solidifying the kiss. It may have only lasted a few seconds, but to me it felt like an eternity of bliss. After we broke the kiss, we looked at each other. Haruhi had a smile on her face that made her look so cute, cuter than Ms. Asahina, even. She leaned her head on my shoulder. We just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Finally she spoke.

"Kyon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now it's official for those who were wondering who Kyon was going to get together with. Haruhi! Big surprise there, right? I also saw in the comments that last chapter's scene with Kyon and Yuki inspired someone to draw something. This is a message to that person: When you're done, if it's possible I totally want to see it! If not, that's totally cool. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, before we get underway, I would like to call this meeting to order." I shouted over the conversations in the room. Everyone instantly quieted down. Everyone except Haruki was in the room. Kyonko had yet to find out what happened to him, which is exactly what happened to Haruhi. Ms. Asahina had completely healed the scars so that Kyonko wouldn't find out. She kept giving me a questioning look, but I just smiled and didn't say anything. I suspected that after the meeting she would probably go see Haruki.

"Okay, everyone. Before we leave, I would like to go over the mission schedule again for clarification. Kyonko, will you join me up here, please?"

She stood and followed me up to the front of the room. The lights darkened and a holographic display of the galaxy appeared. It spun slowly.

"Currently, we are in orbit of the Fairy Homeworld, or Haven, as they have called it. In just over twelve hours, we will be entering a wormhole of sorts. It's called a Rainbow Conduit, I don't know why just yet, but I assume we're going to find out soon. We will be traversing it for approximately three days until we come to the planet Drinn, which, according to Morbius is Haruhi and Haruki's true homeworld."

A yellow line formed from the center of the galaxy to a point somewhere in the middle bands.

"We will be visiting their real parents, who are still alive. After that, we will be heading to the Sueñalon Academy, a large space station located here."

Another lone shot out from the first, but at a right angle to it until it came to the edge of the galaxy.

"This trip will also take three days time. After that, we will go to another artificial structure called Ringway, which will take another three days." Another line raced out from the last one and landed in the middle of the galaxy.

"Ringway is an artificial structure created by a race known as the Jil'oxx. They are the only other alien race in the galaxy and have since regressed technologically. Ringway is a large habitable ring that orbits a sunlike star."

"Like Larry Niven's 'Ringworld'?" Yuuki asked. Fortunately, I knew what he was talking about as his female counterpart had recommended that book to me two months ago. Coincidence?

Kyonko took over the briefing. "Exactly, Yuuki. I'm told it's an amazing sight. And it'll give everyone here a chance to see something extraordinary. Of course, everything on this trip will be extraordinary, won't it?"

I stole a glance at Haruhi. She beamed a smile at me. She looked like a little child about to open a present on Christmas day.

"Moving right along," Kyonko continued, "We will end up here, at the eighth planet from Alpha Centauri." The yellow line extended at a forty five degree angle to a point near the middle of the galaxy. The trip will take another three days. So, we're looking at a total of twelve days of mission time, at the least. Of course, we have been given permission by Morbius to 'see the sights' along the way. That may come out to a total of twenty two possible days of travel time."

"Thank you, Kyonko, I'll take over," I said. She nodded at me. I continued. "There are many available stops along the way. After this briefing is over, I am going to send a file containing all the recommended tourist sites along the way. Everyone may pick one, if they wish, but I must have your selection before we reach the destination. Think of it as well deserved vacation time from Brigade activities."

"Kyon!" Haruhi glared at me, but with an amused look in her eyes. Her face was turning red.

I couldn't help it. I laughed and replied, "That's Captain Kyon to you."

Her glare dissolved into a full on look of amusement and her cheeks became an even deeper shade of red. My laugh increased. Kyonko had also been laughing. Soon, everyone, including the Nagatos were laughing.

"Oh, man. No, just kidding, Haruhi, you can call me Kyon if you want. I'm not going to be as strict as you are."

She smiled at me. I smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyonko looking at me with a confused and somewhat jealous look in her eye.

"Well, that's all I have for you today. Dismissed."

Everyone stood and walked out in groups.

"Kyon? Can I talk to you for a bit?" It was Kyonko. She had a strange look in her eyes.

"Sure. I'll meet you outside the ship in a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded and walked out.

"What was that about, Kyon?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to me.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it has to do with us. As far as I know, she hasn't talked with your brother yet, which is weird considering we're the same person pretty much."

Haruhi smiled. "You two may be very similar, but you're not the same. She's a girl, Kyon. I may not act like one, but I do know how girls think. They can hold a grudge longer than guys can."

"Well, good thing you're not an ordinary girl, then," I replied with a smile. She blushed and hit me slightly. I laughed.

"Well, I'd better go and see what's up. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too," she replied. She winked at me and skipped out. I never thought I'd see the day when she started acting more like a girl. Anyway, it was time to meet Kyonko.

"Late! Penalty!" Kyonko said while imitating Haruhi's voice. Fairly well, I might add.

"Oh, no. not you too," I said with a smile. She laughed a bit and then turned to face the outside world. The space station we were on was in its night phase. Haven's twin suns were behind the planet. The stars of the center of the galaxy were blazing brightly and I saw a nebula to our left.

I leaned forward on the railing and asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"You and Haruhi." _I knew it!_

"What about me and Haruhi?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You've been angry at her for the past three months, and now you're suddenly the best of friends. What happened?"

I sighed and stared out into space. Literally.

"We made up. Is that so hard to believe? Don't answer that. I know what you're going to say."

"Yes, it is hard to believe!" She answered anyway. "Tell me what happened! You can trust me! After all, I'm you, pretty much."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You're wrong. You aren't me. We may be very similar, but we're still wired differently. I'm a guy, you're a girl. We don't think exactly alike."

She looked up at me with a confused look.

"As to what happened between me and Haruhi, that is one thing I don't think I should tell you now. Don't worry, I will tell you sometime, but not now. I will give you some advice, though. Talk with Haruki. I'll warn you, though, what you find out won't exactly be fun."

I gave her a reassuring smile and a hug and walked off into the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short. Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
